dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Silence
Summary Silence is a 16 year old boy who uses the black icon in the chat. Since entering Dollars, Silence has always been in the background watching everyone talk. Thus in Dollars, Silence has interacted with many members along way which making his experience more interesting~. He finds things very interesting and occasionally uses that word to display his fascination to certain things. If asked how he is doing, he would always replied as "bored and tired as usual". By killing his boredom he would come to Dollars to seek interest to relieve his boredom. Silence would occasionally wonder and daydreams about things. He is seen with excessive use of dots after sentences "..." and the excessive use of the same emoticon face "(¬_¬)". Those who know him closely would call him by his real name on the chat "Sai". The Silent Path One day emerging from the quietness, Silence found alice_neko (alice~chi), +HiBIRD (hicchan), lace, and Orihime. They all teamed up to pin him to a wall and steal his blood for hicchan to complete her experiment to make BR (Black Rabbit) which she plays with occasionally. alice_neko on that day then became Silence's little sister which she calls him "Si-Onii-Chan" thus starting what led to other Dollar members nicknaming him Si. Later on he would meet Lightning, root3, Hijikata6 who would then form a group which became very good friends on Dollars. This group wouldn't last long since the absence of root3 and Hijikata6 on Dollars (root3 would like to add that she will try to be on more often and only temporarily stopped because of her parents ... that and root3 is awesome). Lightning then would become Silence's best friend on Dollars. Along the way Silence met バキュラ'' (Bakyura) who is older than him but he sees her as his younger sister which she then became. He cares for her deeply and she calls him "Baka-nii" for being Baka almost most of the time. After a brief amount of time, Tengoku who he calls Tenny would become his little sister. Silence would be seen sometimes hanging around with reoccurring friends such as xXxShIdOxXx (Shido), ♥Iza-chan♥, +HiBIRD, 哈哈 on the chat. Silence would later on meet 黒天使 (Kurotenshi) whom he nicknamed asian due to laziness of making out his name who became good friends. One day a girl comes by and would later have deep affections for him who is known as Red (Psyche★Red). Still confused if he really does have feelings towards her would often say "that he is not good enough for her". New friends from the chat would then join him in his experience such as watever (SungYi), scy, Kini-chan (Kini), 甘楽(Kanra), MotorAngel and many more. Along the way, Silence would then find himself another little sister, Terra. Since she is small, he would often make her feel better by calling her "fun size". One day, Lenalouch (LEn) would one day approach him and call him daddy. Surprised by this and the age difference, he would assume that Lenalouch would be his son from the future and the mom is yet unknown. Silence would normally be seen in the chat with Lia, PinkIzaya (Pinky), Kaito, maid-chan, Cheerio, Jin, Terra, Lenalouch and many more. Lately, Dollars-Group has been down, Silence has been hanging around BBS Dollars. He would then become closer to DG regulars that he hasn't met or been close to on DG. Members such as Kira, Zatoichi (Zato), S and a few more and he has met a couple of friends along the way on BBS such as Tsuki, Blue, Chiaki, dnk, Ladyjane, Yunie, Misuto, Taro, Cactus, Tsunayoshi, Saika and a few other more. Lately, BBS Dollars has been somewhere Silence has been relieving his boredom. Silence usually hangs around a lot of the newcomers that are on BBS Dollars. Usually seen in the same room with Elk, ♥GRELL♥, Chibi!Iza, Shiro, blackcat, Chaos, Yumi, dwytie07, Fumiko, iPeekAtChu, 琳, Ace, BubbleMan, Kake, Icchan, Hokana, Zerro, XinHun, Sora, Rukia, Onime No, Mayu, ayappyon, Jobara, Luna, Tengoku, TanakaTaro, jaejin, Tengoku, and many more. 'DEATH NOTE TIME!!! Since the first time Silence has laid his hands on that Ban Hammer, insanity has got to him. Too much power got to him and he created "DEATH NOTE TIME!!!". First would come "Zannen datta na ....", whoever's name would come after those words would instantly face "DEATH NOTE TIME!!!". Those who have experienced would know how it works. When it is the end, the final "DEATH NOTE TIME!!!" commences. Where everyone gets DEATH NOTE TIMED at the same time. Ever since his comp died, DEATH NOTE TIME!!! have been rarely seen. '''PINK MADNESS (HotPink~<3 Party) Similar to the Pink Madness (PINKorDIE). There was a Hot Pink Madness Party on BBS. First occuring when Silence found out about PanPan who was using the pink icon to be a boy. After Jin argued that being pink as a boy is no problem, he changed to his alternate ego, BoPeep!Jin. After the follow up, Silence then went to his alternate self, Pi~Silence. With the sudden change of everyone going hot pink, dnk and ellie decided to go pink as well while dnk would came back as her alternate self, moe!dnk, It became a Hot Pink Party, since it was Silence's Birthday on the same day. It didn't last long until BoPeep!Jin decided to get out before his manliness disappears which triggered a chain reaction to other member such as moe!dnk, Pi~Silence to change back. LIGHTNING, SILENCE AND VENTURE'S SPAM PARTY Silence's spam buddy Ventrue, happened to drop in and started spamming. After awhile, Silence and Lightning would join him in his spamming. Soon this became a spam party since it was Silence's birthday. All that spamming would cause Rinoa-chan to ghost since her computer can't handle the spam which would cause her to come back as Rinoa-tea then Rinoa-chi. After seeing this, Ventrue, Silence and Lightning would spam sorry messages for Rinoa. After awhile, she gave up in coming back into the room and soon afterwards, other members end up leaving as well. The spamming would soon subside since they had so much fun in their spam party. Silence vs. silence One mysterious day, when Silence would log onto Dollars. Members would tell him that he would be on at times that he wouldn't normally be on. Finding this weird, he forgot about it. After awhile, more and more people would say that they would see him around times that he wasn't on. This was just a rumor to him, members were sparking that this silence was an impostor. Till that day when they would meet, Silence forgot about it. Then that day came when another silence logged in. Everyone instantly knew it was the impostor. Everyone was yelling abuse at it, telling it to GTFO, change its name. Not cooperating, Silence went mad and told it off, $@%&#@#$%&@#%!#&$@#. silence demanded that if she saw a picture of Silence, then she would change her name. Agreeing with these terms, Silence would show a picture to her. Even dragging his little sister バキュラ(Bakyura) into this situation. After making a private room, they both exchanged details and then Silence told her to **** off afterwards leading to her disappearance. The Odd Pair The Odd Pair was formed when Silence was silently drifting and found his way to BBS where he met Rogers and Udon whom he nicknames Noodles. This group was nicknamed "The Odd Pair" due to the fact of their usernames. Silence: Yet silent but still talking, Rogers: the weird perverted alien from American Dad, Udon: Japanese Style Noodles and they became good friends instantly. Noodles has been absence since "The Odd Pair" was formed thus rendering the group to be incomplete. One day, hopefully we would see Noodles and complete "The Odd Pair" once again. VooDoo Dolls Silence has a strange collection of VooDoo dolls from some Dollar members. He would get up close to them and snip a bit of their hair and place it in his already prepared member dolls. This way he could control them at his will. He hasn't done anything yet with the dolls except poke them when he is bored. Mysteriously, Silence has a giant Lia doll located somewhere that is yet unknown. After the battle between GodLia and GodSilence, he transfered his powers to a doll thus making it huge. It is yet unknown what this doll will be used in the future. VooDoo Dolls Collected So Far: *Lia Doll *Pinky Doll *Lightning Doll *Red Doll *Nobe (Henry) Doll *Rinoa Doll Silence and Kira Silence and Kira have a very friendly history with each other. One day, they played a game of "Sexy Monopoly", which of course, led to them each partaking in sexual intercourse with each other. They each had a good time, and then Kira got in trouble with Maid for having sex with someone else. After that, Kira and Silence had this whole "friends with benefits" system running. Kira is the dominant one, of course, seeing as Silence is 2 years younger than her, and Silence is her bitch, which she finds rather kinky. Besides pleasuring each other, Kira and Silence like to embark on many magical journeys together, namely in The Bahamas, or in the bare, burning desert area of the Sahara. They have each risked their lives to save each other, and have survived through many life threatening experiences. One day, Kira hopes to buy Silence a maid outfit, and make him prance around, carrying out tasks for her. Kira and Silence are bezfrans. Silent Info *Age: (44/2) - 6 *Height: 6ft (Wishes to be 6'1 or 6'2) *Live: Sydney *Words and sentences used occasionally: "I wonder ...", "I see ...", "It would seem ...", "interesting~" *Finds things interesting~ *Always wonders and daydreams *Tired and bored 24/7 *Loves to hang around Dollars *Favorite candy is lollipop *Likes to mess with Lia *Is a yawn fanatic *Likes Coffee and Muffins too much Category:Users